Examples of conventionally known baseball games include a baseball game such as that described in Patent Document 1 in which a game player manipulates an arrow key provided on a controller to move and display a meet cursor upward, downward, leftward, or rightward on a screen, and the game player presses a predetermined button on the controller when a central portion of the meet cursor becomes consistent with a central portion of a ball object in order to hit the ball object with a bat held by a batter character.
In addition, recently, game devices are known in which a game player performs manipulations using a stylus. Baseball games that are executed on such game devices include a baseball game executed on a baseball game device disclosed in Patent Document 2 in which a meet point is displayed by bringing a stylus into contact with a monitor and moving the stylus, and when a ball object reaches a hitting screen, a batter character hits the ball if the ball object is positioned within a predetermined range centered on the meet point.
Meanwhile, in recent years, touch terminal devices such as smartphones and tablet devices in which a user touches a touch screen with a finger to input various manipulation commands are becoming increasingly widespread.
When a game player attempts to execute a baseball game involving manipulating a meet cursor on a touch information terminal device, the game player brings a finger into contact with a display unit and moves the finger to manipulate the meet cursor. However, in this case, a problem may conceivably occur in that the finger of the game player manipulating the meet cursor obstructs display of a ball object that is moved and displayed on. Consequently, since the game player must manipulate the meet cursor by instinct, the meet cursor cannot be accurately positioned on the ball object that is being moved and displayed. As a result, the operability deteriorates and the charm and appeal of the game declines significantly.
In addition, while a game player must input a hitting command in the baseball game described above, when a hitting button to be used by the game player for inputting the hitting command is displayed on a display unit in a touch terminal device, the game player who uses a finger on one hand to manipulate the meet cursor must touch the hitting button using a finger on the other hand. Such a manipulation method that involves the use of both hands cannot be a manipulation method suitable for touch manipulating terminals such as a smartphone which are based on one-handed input.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3892889    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3822215